


From Dusk Til Dawn

by Raewyn7221



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arranged Marriage, Black Markets, Blood Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Child Neglect, Cults, Dragons are hoarders, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt Lucy Heartfilia, Hurt/Comfort, Lucy Heartfilia-centric, Natsu Dragneel Needs a Hug, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Poor Lucy, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Religious Cults, Tags Contain Spoilers, War, are not dragon slayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raewyn7221/pseuds/Raewyn7221
Summary: For years, Lucy has suffered under society's expectations. With her country on the verge of war and her life in tatters, she can't seem to find hope in anything. Attempting to be incognito at her new transfer school, she's having trouble adjusting. And how she became friends with this dragon-esque boy and his strange cat is beyond her. Merlin help her survive this year. Literally.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	From Dusk Til Dawn

Grey clouds lay scattered upon the roof of the train car. Delicate tufts of snow gently drift down, only to fade away as they approach a beautiful chaise lounger. Where Lucy lay, tucked under a ragged, poorly made knit cover. Her lavender blazer lay crumpled on the ornate carpet next to her nude pumps. If her father could see her, she would get an earful, but she could care less.

She continued to flick her wand, creating delicate purple birds that glided on a nonexistent breeze. Lucy watched as the birds mixed with the flakes, dancing through the air, simply free.

Tear tracks on her cheeks could be seen as the fading sunlight cut through a window. Lucy glanced over, her eyes red and more than likely swollen. The train was still moving as rapidly as it had been the day before.

She guessed that cross continent travel would not be very quick, but the maid, Mrs. Caprine said they would be arriving the day after tomorrow. She'd only heard stories of Hogwarts, mostly of the havoc some students have caused. Supposedly the campus is quite beautiful in the winter, she hopes it won't be on fire when she gets there.

At the thought, a small smile lights onto her face before it's snuffed out. Unwelcome tears fill her eyes as she watches the blurry countryside.

She wants off this train. To be away from her father's commandments, away from the pain of her past. With a twist of her hand, the blinds begin to lower. No use to yearn for the outside when it is now unattainable.

Tucking herself further into the chaise, Lucy pulls the knitted blanket securely around her. She can at least attempt to dream of a life that is her own. A life full of fun and love, without overwhelming expectations and a fear of older men. A life where she can run and be free and not be hit for ruining her dress or scarring her knee.

As sleep overtakes her, more tears cascade from her eyes, collecting any remaining make-up onto her dress shirt.

She accepts this is her life.

Hours later, a soft knock produces an older woman with leathery features and silver hair. Walking through the lavish cabin, she spots the blonde sleeping and quietly places a tray of food next to the chaise. Casting a warming charm onto it, she bends down to clear the floor of the blonde's garments. Only for a stray parchment to catch her attention, a letter.

Picking it up, the words 'your engagement' and 'good for business' tells her all she needs to know.

The letter had been given to the heiress before the train departed. Her aged eyes glance at the young girl sympathetically. Her father had not been there to see her off. She knows the poor thing has been through more than her share of strife.

Such a cruel man, to put his only daughter in this situation. Stifling her anger, the older woman refolds the parchment and sets it back down.

Mrs. Caprine simply tucks Lucy into the chaise, gently stroking her hair. She carefully removes Lucy's wand, placing it next to the tray. Before pulling out her own wand and touching the tip to Lucy's cheek. The makeup was removed and salve placed onto the spotty bruises that had been hidden. They may have been old, but they were still noticeable.

Mrs. Caprine's anger at the girl's father once again soared. She cursed that man.

Making her way out of the room, she once again raises her wand. Dispersing the snow clouds and birds. She then waves it toward Lucy, hoping this last spell will bring the young girl sweetened dreams.

As the door slides shut, a melancholy smile graces Lucy's lips, sending her into a dream filled with joy from the past and the laughter of her mother.

____________________________

"ERZA!"

Having just walked into the great hall, said redhead abruptly stopped, immediately searching for who called her name.

The great hall was unusually vibrant this morning, with more students packed into the tables. Exquisite dishes lined each of the four tables, teens stuffing their faces with their latest holiday breakfast.

Whether it was due to the upcoming exams or the excitement of the holiday festivities, she wasn't sure.

Her brilliant hair was pulled up into a slick, high ponytail. Silver armor clung to her torso and shoulders over a white undershirt. To finish the ensemble, she wore midnight trousers tucked into a pair of knee high brown riding boots.

Scanning the room, her eyes landed on an exuberant Levy who was waving her arm. The Arithmancy professor then redirected her route from the large entrance to the small girl.

Erza took a glance at the group before, "Levy, you should not yell in the great hall. It's very disruptive." Levy had the decency to look mildly guilty, before turning back to Erza.

"Well Cana is too drunk to answer any of our questions." Levy emphasized her point by gesturing to said teacher across from, both arms outstretched. She then excitedly asked, "So is the transfer student really arriving today?"

Expecting as much, Erza simply said, "Yes, I actually just met with Master about her upcoming arrival. Mira was busy finalizing her schedule, so he had asked me to help him with her remaining files."

Levy excitedly clapped her hands. "I can't wait! I hope she's a Ravenclaw!"

"No way, she should be a Gryffindor. 'Nuf said."

Levy whirled around, "You wanna' bet on it?"

"Heck yeah, I'll bet on it!"

The lighthearted banter and the details of the bet continued as Erza bid them farewell. It was early, and she wanted her breakfast. Or really a few slices of strawberry cake, yum.

____________________________

The metal disks clanged with the downwards movement as Natsu pushed them.

"Listen, when you get a girl, then you'll understand." Gray said, hovering his hands under the roset's bar. With a huff, Natsu pulled his hands down starting another set.

"Relationships are a waste of time, they all break up eventually." He said between reps.

"That's the point of dating, dumbass. To find someone you won't break up with." One last upwards push finished Natsu's set. Gray then helped him maneuver the bar back onto the rack.

Sitting up, the roset chuckled. "Yeah, and you goin' from girl to girl is considered datin'."

Gray scowled, "Shaddup. I'm testing the playing field. Now move, it's time to switch."

With a grunt, Natsu pulled himself off of the bench, vacating it for Gray to take his place.

Back when they had first started learning how to play quidditch, Erza would use weightlifting as a 'correctional discipline'. But as the years went on, it eventually morphed into a hobby that both boys enjoyed. It's about the only time they are amiable towards each other.

Of course, no one else needs to know that information though.

Gray removed a few of the smaller metal plates from the bar before sitting down. Earning a smirk from the roset as he took Gray's previous position behind the bar.

Gray laid down and with Natsu's assistance lifted the bar out, starting his first set. "I can't wait, for the day, when you find a girl, and she smacks you around, for that dumb shit you say." He said between each push.

"Yeah, no thanks, I'm good. I don' need another Erza." Gray grimaced at the thought, before Natsu smirked, "And what shit? Ya mean how yer team is trash?"

"The hell you say?" Gray glared at the other male as he could do little else. With a step backwards, Natsu had removed his hands from the bar, leaving Gray partially trapped under the weights.

"Really man? Not cool!"

Natsu cackled before helping Gray push it back up. The moment the bar was secured into its rack, Gray vaulted for Natsu, soon the sounds of a fight filled the room.

____________________________

That evening, Lucy found herself being escorted through Hogwarts by Deputy Headmistress Strauss. Just having left the headmaster's office, they apparently had a ways to go until they reached their destination.

Thankfully, Lucy had already eaten on the train. So she didn't have to worry about going to dinner tonight.

When she'd arrived the adults had made a big deal of their alleged sorting ceremony. Lucy wasn't sure how it was an actual ceremony per say, but a raggedy old hat had sung a song and told them she was a Ravenclaw. Whatever that is supposed to mean.

At her previous school, the students weren't divided into 'houses', the only division was the separation of genders for obvious situations. So she's interested to see how this system works. Though, she might need to do some research if she wants to blend in better.

Thinking back on the whole interaction, Headmaster Dreyar was definitely not what she expected. She knew who he was of course, but his disposition definitely did not match up with her mind's image of someone who was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Not to be misunderstood, he was a very nice older man. Just, a very different type of person from her previous headmistress.

That was something else that had caught her attention. Glancing at the woman walking in front of her, Lucy took in her maroon robes and flowing silver hair. Both seemed to float around her, giving her a whimsical aura.

The Deputy Headmistress was Mirajane Strauss. She was the eldest daughter of the founder of Strauss Clothing Franchise. A company well known for its unequaled ability to sell clothing to anyone. Muggle or mage.

They sold everything, from donations for the poor to elegant ball gowns worn by princesses. Most of which had once been tastefully modeled by either Mirajane or her younger twin Elfman. Until one day, they decided to leave. She guessed they had wanted to start their own lives.

Lucy couldn't blame them.

But why Mirajane left her modeling career to become a teacher in particular, Lucy wasn't sure. The only reason she even recognized her, was because her best friend from her old school would gush for hours.

Every new magazine spread of the Strauss Collection would be shoved into her face. Then promptly shrunk and placed in her collection bin. Lucy remembers it being so much fun imagining the outfits from those magazines. They'd use illusion spells and parade themselves around like the models.

Sighing, Lucy decided she would write to her as soon as possible. She missed her greatly and needed to fill her in on everything that had happened recently. After all, it had been a few weeks since the upheaval of her life and thus her last communication with anyone really.

To distract herself from being too glum, she took in the architecture of the castle. It was quite beautiful, in her opinion. Each accent, arch, and column perfected the mysterious aesthetic of the structure.

Comparing it to her old school, she quite enjoyed how ancient and sophisticated it was. It gave a new flavor of design she hadn't seen before.

Sometime along the way, Deputy Headmistress Strauss had attempted to make small talk through their walk, to which Lucy obliged. She wasn't going to be rude. But each topic dimmed after a few minutes. So the older woman had taken to giving directions of the castle.

They had climbed roughly four staircases and Lucy wasn't any closer to figuring out which direction they were headed or where anything was located. Just closer to realizing she needed to work on her cardio. Huffing, she resolved to buy a map of the grounds tomorrow, otherwise she might end up somewhere she ought not to be.

Finally catching her breath after the crazy moving staircases, she was led to one final small spiral set of stairs. Lucy was about done with all of these steps.

It produced them out to a bending open air gallery. They were on one of the many towers it seemed.

Lucy took a chance and accidentally looked over the stone railing. She felt her heart jump to her throat, fear racing through her and she quickly looked away from the trailing edge.

She'd never been particularly fond of heights.

Attempting to distract herself by looking straight out, she pressed herself against the adjacent wall. Her breath caught for a completely different reason, however, when she saw what was beyond the garland wrapped columns. The drop of the turret no longer on her mind.

Stepping forward, Lucy placed her hands on the stone railing, gazing out into the real life portrait before her.

The sun had just sunk behind the snow covered hills, casting everything in the beginnings of twilight. The chilled air grew dark, except for the castle's luminescence that cracked through the carefree snowflakes who drifted on vespers in the wind.

She tentatively reached her hand over the precipice of the railing. Her fingers instantly chilled as her hand passed through the castle's insulating spells. Snowflakes danced between her fingers.

"Beautiful isn't it."

Lucy jumped, hand retreating back to safety. She had not realized she had fallen so far behind. Nor had she noticed that the Deputy Headmistress had come to stand behind her.

"My apologies, Headmistress."

Mirajane giggled lightly, "Please just call me Mira. Responding to the whole title has always been a bit strange." Lucy nodded, simply accepting her words.

"Yes ma'am, it is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

Mira smiled at her and leaned onto the stone railing next to Lucy. Her long silver hair, falling from her shoulders. The robes she wore draped over her body as she all but sunk to lean on her elbows.

After a few minutes, Lucy could tell she was reminiscing on something. She had seen that look on her mother's face enough to easily recognize it.

"I'm sorry you had to transfer here under such terrible circumstances."

Lucy simply nodded her head unsure what to say, and they both turned back to the surreal view before them. Mira then scooched closer to Lucy on the stone railing

Mira spoke in a soft voice.

"I know you've just arrived, but if you ever need anything, please don't be afraid to come to me. Even though we just met, I can still be a confidant. So can the other professors, just don't be afraid to ask for help."

Taken aback, Lucy regarded the other witch. Unsure, she said a simple, "Thank you, Headmistress. I'll do that." This pulled another small laugh from the older girl, Lucy winced. It was going to take some time to get used to that.

With one last glance to the outside, both girls continued to climb the tower. After a few minutes they finally stopped at a dead end with a large door. Two great wreaths were placed on opposite walls. Columns flanked both sides of the door and were wrapped in garland and sprinkled with lights. Said decorations had continued down the gallery and spiral staircase they had just come from.

The door itself was adorned with dark metal that swirled over its surface, each vine looping back to the center where an intricate eaglehead door knocker sat.

"So here we are, this is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room and dorms. Everyday there is a different question to answer. So you'll need to be prepared."

Before Lucy could ask what she meant, Mira had grabbed the handle in the eagle's mouth, and rasped it against the solid wood. Lucy watched in fascination as the beak opened and began to speak.

"Take away the whole and some still remains. What is it?"

Mira searched her pocket, pulling out a small piece of folded parchment. Lucy thought on the question for a moment before accidentally blurting, "The word 'wholesome'?" before Mira could completely unfold it. To both witches' surprise, the door creaked open.

Mira just smiled at a sheepish Lucy and said, "I think you'll fit in here just fine."

Lucy followed Mira inside and was led up a spiral staircase into an ornate room covered wall to wall in bookshelves and tall windows. The room was deserted, but the life of the room was still palpable.

Sapphire drapes hung from the window peaks, safeguarding its cushioned seats and any who would seek their solace. Up above, a star covered ceiling of nebulas and galaxies bathed the room in a soft glow.

Sconces and candelabras were dotted throughout the room for more light. Illuminating a lounge, and other desks for students to work.

On the far right, a raised wooden platform encircled a wood framed hearth. Lush pillows were haphazardly thrown around the fireside. Trophies, crests, and other such achievements gleamed from behind glass cased shelves. In the center of it all, a large crest of Ravenclaw was bisected by two thin azure eagle tapestries.

To the opposite side of the chamber, an elegant statue of a beautiful robed woman stood on a raised dais. To her sides, a pair of stone archways precede more staircases, one leading upwards, the other down.

Just taking in her new environment, Lucy had thought that she had seen her fill of lavish architecture. Once again at a loss for words, Lucy merely followed Mira to the archway with the ascending stairs that soon banked inward. At the top, they were guided into a long hallway lined with doors. Each of which had a small board with she guessed its inhabitants' names written on it.

Mira stopped outside the last door on the left and opened it with a key.

Stepping aside so Lucy could enter, Mira spoke, "So this is your dorm. Your luggage and other belongings were brought up after you were sorted."

Mira made her way over to the vacant bed pulling out her wand where she stopped, asking if Lucy had brought her own bed coverings. Lucy confirmed her suspicion, to which Mira waved her wand.

Any dust on the unused furniture abruptly disappeared and the empty bed was made up with her pink duvet.

Mira smiled, "There you go! All ready." She walked through the room continuing to talk. " You can put the rest of your belongings away and get settled, then. This is your dresser and vanity, and the bathroom is this door over here." Lucy nodded. "You share the room with Levy McGarden, she'll likely be up after dinner."

"Thank you, Hea-Mira. I truly appreciate your kindness." Lucy gave the women a genuine smile before she departed. Both wishing the other a good night as the door closed.

Alone in her would be home, Lucy felt the weight of the day bear down onto her shoulders. She'd unpack tomorrow, way too tired to do much of anything at the moment. However, not quite ready to retire for the night, Lucy glanced around her shared room.

The right of her bed, was a small niche where a dormer sat. Figuring she might as well, Lucy removed her blazer seeking to be comfortable. She neatly laid it on her freshly made bed and removed her small heels.

She unfastened her sleeves and the top button of her collared dress shirt, then slid off her pantyhose. The cool stone served to ease her aching feet as she stretched.

She doesn't think anyone could get used to 'business attire'. There is always some type of annoyance when wearing it.

Left in her periwinkle pencil skirt and simple white dress shirt, Lucy then turned off the lights and quickly tiptoed over to the window. Unbothered by the threat of wrinkling her clothes, she crawled into the fluffy cushions and settled herself in.

Lucy tucked her cooled feet under her as she gazed out the window. Even with the heavier darkness and the still falling snow, she could see for miles.

Evergreen forest spanned as far as the eye could see. Stretching along vast expanse of the Black Lake as it faded into the distance

All was quiet, invoking a tranquility that Lucy had never been truly acquainted with. She soon drifted into a dreamless sleep. Uninterrupted when her petite roommate returned from dinner and simply placed a blanket on the slumbering blonde.

Below the castle, ice floes gilded through the deep water, hiding selkies as they hunted. Passing unicorns shrouded themselves in the snow, hiding expertly from all but trained eyes. And a red scaled wyvern lay perched on a castle ledge, mirthful, as he watched a blue furred kneazle bound in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> The HP world and the FT world are gonna be mixed so things are subject to change.
> 
> Anyway a quick thing. So after a lot of debate and thinking, I decided Lucy should be in Ravenclaw with Levy. In this story, Lucy has been under her father's thumb all her life(no big surprise). She wants to break free, however if her past has taught her anything, she recognizes the value of knowledge and having the upper hand. She uses her brain to overcome her inability to conquer her current situations. Same thing with Levy, just maybe less so. It's more like she doesn't want to not be useful because she is small.
> 
> Lucy wouldn't be in Slytherin either because she does not aim to be incredibly successful. Her whole life has been planned for her, she doesn't have a choice to be truly ambitious. She's going to be in a leadership position either way. She's neither really selfish or arrogant. So Ravenclaw it was. : )
> 
> Lemme know what yall think. If you see mistakes, if something doesn't make sense, or you have criticism, please leave it in a comment.
> 
> Not sure when CH2 will be out, this literally took me like 3 whole days to write. I am now very behind on my schoolwork. So yeah.
> 
> This is cross posted to FF.net
> 
> These are the links to some of the descriptions:
> 
> R Door: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/395050198574186964/
> 
> R common room #1: https://www.deviantart.com/dorathebrit/art/Ravenclaw-Tower-292910633
> 
> R common room #2: https://www.deviantart.com/dorathebrit/art/Ravenclaw-Tower-Statue-Side-300408735
> 
> R common room basic outline: https://pm1.narvii.com/6979/a976cd0fa0ed871143a69aaa97fc8e8e32a514bfr1-1136-640v2_hq.jpg
> 
> not sure how to hyper link it
> 
> Chaire,
> 
> Kisa7221


End file.
